


On the Edge of Infinity

by SilentlySoars



Series: Triad [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlySoars/pseuds/SilentlySoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo... I decided to go ahead and post the sequel of Triad. It is not going to be a very long story guys. Like less than ten chapters. I will be updating the characters and relationship tags after I post the next chapter. I don't want to spoiler anything but I'm really excited to see what you guys think so please leave reviews.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I decided to go ahead and post the sequel of Triad. It is not going to be a very long story guys. Like less than ten chapters. I will be updating the characters and relationship tags after I post the next chapter. I don't want to spoiler anything but I'm really excited to see what you guys think so please leave reviews.

Captain America died on a Tuesday.

Bruce’s return had brought news of a being known as Thanos had attacked and destroyed Asgard.

Bruce, who had somehow ended up there, had only barely managed to escape what he called Ragnarök.

There were no other survivors.

But there wasn’t any time to mourn their fallen comrades because Thanos was coming to Earth.

After the remaining two Infinity Stones.

After convincing Pepper and Bruce, who was injured, to stay in Wakanda with the children, the group flew to New York and met up with Tony Stark, Vision and Rhodey.

And Wanda, who apparently returned to Vision’s side.

And were promptly attacked by Thanos and his group of Chitauri warriors.

That’s right Chitauri warriors.

He was the one behind Loki’s assault on New York.

The battle was fierce and terrible and they lost.

They lost.

Sam was dead.

Scott, dead.

Rhodey.

Natasha.

All dead.

The only ones left standing were Darcy, Wanda, Clint, Steve, Bucky and Tony.

Vision was alive but unconscious.

And in Thanos’ grip.

“Hmm… so this is the holder of the Mind Stone.” Thanos’ deep voice said as he looked over the cyborg.

“Let him go!” Wanda yelled as she struggled to get up.

As they all struggled to get up.

“As you wish.” Thanos snatched the gem from Vision’s head and threw him to the ground in front of Wanda.

“Vis!” She screeched.

“Wanda.” The cyborg has regained consciences but his body was dissolving.

“Please don’t go. I love you.” The girl pleaded.

Vision smiled sadly at her.

“It’s ok my dear. I love you too.” He said before he was gone.

Thanos chuckled as he set the stone in his gauntlet.

“Why do you cry over him? He wasn’t even a real person.” The alien taunted.

“He’s more a person than you’ll ever be.” Darcy hissed.

Thanos turned to her and narrowed his eyes.

“You talk too much.” He accused before raising his gauntlet and firing a blast at Darcy.

But it never hit.

No because Steve pushed her out of the way and took the blast himself.

There was hole in his chest.

“No!” Bucky screamed as he ran over.

The two knelt next to him.

“Looks like it’s the end of the line.” Steve coughed.

“No! Oh god no. I just got you back.” Bucky pleaded.

Darcy just sobbed.

“Can’t… Help… Love… You… Both…”

And he was gone.

Darcy’s thigh burned in agony and Bucky was clawing at his new metal arm as the words T’Challa had put on it faded.

Steve Rogers was dead.

Thanos let out an unimpressed sound.

“Foolish mortal.” He said without emotion.

He went to blast them again but was stopped by Wanda’s magic.

The girl was glowing red all over.

“Get out of here!” She bellowed at them as she walked towards Thanos.

He was blasting at her but they deflected off her.

Darcy couldn’t will herself to move.

Neither could Bucky.

Steve was dead.

Everything felt numb.

Clint picked Darcy up and threw her over his shoulder and helped Tony drag Bucky away from the battlefield.

They were at the Quinjet when they heard the explosion.

Wanda’s powers had over taken her and she’d loss control.

Clint and Tony loaded the two into the jet and took off.

The two argued over what to do while Bucky and Darcy sat numbly in their seats.

“What are we going to do?” Bucky croaked, his eyes glassy.

Darcy felt tears begin to run down her face but she quickly dried them.

“Thanos is after the last stone. The Time stone. We have to find it and hide it.” She said, her voice rough.

“I’m going to kill him.” Bucky’s voice was emotionless.

“Only if I can help.” Darcy said darkly.

With a plan in play they headed to where they thought they could find it the stone.

The home of Stephen Strange.


	2. 1941

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it's a time travel story kind of. She'll be going to two time periods in this. This is the past. I have hinted (I think) as to where she's going after this chapter in Triad. Enjoy!

Tibet was cold.

And snowy.

Bucky was not ok with this.

Of course nothing was ever going to be ok again.

The Avengers entered the temple and found Strange meditating.

“Welcome Avengers.” He said, not opening his eyes.

“Dr. Strange, we’ve come to warn you that you’re in danger.” Clint said.

“I know and there isn’t anything you can do. I’m about to die.”

Strange opened his eyes and there was a sad acceptance in them.

“So what? You’re just going to let it happen?” Darcy blurted out.

This guy was nuts.

“I’ve seen the probability of what is about to happen Mrs. Rogers-Barnes. There is no course of action that can prevent my death. I’ve accepted I am going to die. And I’m not the only one that has.”

Strange looked pointedly at Bucky.

“You know we’re not making it out of this Darcy.” The former Winter Soldier said softly.

“That doesn’t mean we just give up!” Darcy snapped.

“I never said anything about giving up Mrs. Rogers-Barnes.”

Strange pulled his amulet off his neck and threw it one the ground, shattering it.

A green stone floated up.

Strange cupped his hands around it but didn’t touch it.

There was a boom and Thanos crashed into the room.

Tony blasted at him but Thanos blasted back and Tony was sent rocketing into the opposite wall.

He didn’t get back up.

“There is a way. Only one way to stop this from happening.” He said as the stone began to glow.

Clint fired arrow after arrow but nothing grazed Thanos.

He grabbed the archer by the throat and squeezed.

There was a sicken crack and Thanos dropped him.

Bucky placed himself between Darcy and Strange.

“If you’re going to do something than do it.” He growled before rushing the alien.

“You have to find the power you know not.” Strange ordered.

“What? No!” Darcy exclaimed as the stone rushed towards her.

There was a brilliant green light and Darcy knew no more.

 

Darcy woke up lying on the sidewalk.

It wasn’t the first time and she was sure it would be the last.

What was going on?

“Miss? You alright ma’am?” A voice asked in a thick Brooklyn accent.

“Yeah buddy. Did you get the number for the truck that hit me?” She groaned.

The accent let out a throaty laugh.

“It’s you.”

Darcy looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

He was shorter and skinnier but the man in front of her was, without a doubt, Steve Rogers.

He was smiling down at her like she was the most perfect person in the world.

“Oh my god.” She said.

Steve held out his hand.

“It so nice to meet you finally. Bucky will like you. He likes mouthy dames. I mean woman… I’m ruining this aren’t I?” He asked when he saw the tears in her eyes.

“No. I’m just happy.” She said.

Steve smiled brightly before his face fell and he stuck his hands in his pocket.

“You oughta know that you’re not stuck with me or nothin’. I know that I’m not the greatest lookin’ guy but wait till you meet Bucky, that’s our soulmate’s name, he’s gorgous. Real handsome fellow.” He rambled.

Darcy laughed.

“I think your perfect.” She said.

And he was.

She’d take Steve Rogers alive in any form.

“Steve?” A voice called.

Steve perked up as a handsome young man came striding over.

It was Bucky.

His hair was short and he looked years younger but it was him.

He slung his arm over Steve’s shoulders and a carefree smirk that Darcy had only ever seen ghost her Bucky’s face was on his lips.

“Hey punk! See you’ve met a dame.” He said.

“Bucky this is her.” Steve breathed and Bucky’s eyes snapped to her face.

Darcy’s heart rocketed in her chest.

Had the time stone sent her back in time to change everything?

To stop Thanos?

Then why was she here with them.

Bucky smirked.

“Well then. Nice to meet you Dollface. This is better than I expected.” He greeted as he leered at her.

“Well aren’t you a little shit.” Darcy said and Bucky let out a bark of laughter, his face light and wild.

“Oh I like you. I like my partner to have some fight in ‘em.”

Bucky placed a hand on her hip and Steve looked scandalized.

“Bucky!” He hissed.

Darcy reached up and cupped his face.

“Life’s too short. How about you two take me back to your building and we can ‘talk’.”

Both gaped at her.

“Ma’am… You don’t even know our names.” Steve stammered.

“Yeah but I know you and you know me. I’m Darcy, Darcy Lewis by the way.” She said.

Bucky slid and arm around her.

“James Buchannan Barnes, or Bucky for short, at your service. Our stammering mess of a soulmate’s name is Steven Grant Rogers or Steve for short.”

 

The minute they got to the apartment Bucky had her shoved against the wall and his tongue down Darcy’s throat.

She almost felt guilty.

Almost.

These weren’t her Bucky and Steve but maybe this was what was meant to happen all along.

She heard Steve sigh and begin to go to his room.

She grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She growled.

“I… You want us both?” Steve squeaked.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Steve you’re such a god damn punk. She’s both of ours and we’re hers.” He said before pulling him into soft kiss.

Bucky turned to Darcy.

“You’re fucking him first. He’s never been with a lady and he deserves it.” He insisted.

“Yes sir.” She said with a giggle.

They moved away from each other, stripping of their cloths as they made it to the bedroom.

It was good to now that the super soldier serum had in fact not change the two’s sizes by much.

Bucky pushed Steve down onto the bed.

It was interesting seeing Bucky manhandle Steve.

Darcy had always thought that Bucky was aggressive in bed because he felt a little threatened by Steve’s new body but no.

He just liked it rough.

Steve didn’t seem to mind as Bucky’s fingers disappeared inside him.

He was withering under Bucky.

“Alright Dollface. Take a shot.” Bucky ordered and Darcy straddled Steve.

She leaned forward and kissed him before sinking down on him.

Bucky’s hands were on her hips, helping her move up and down.

“How is it punk?” Bucky purred.

“Not… So… Different…” Steve panted heavily.

He let out a gasp and came.

“I’m sorry.” He said sadly.

Darcy smiled.

“Don’t worry Steve. It was your first time with a girl. It happens.”

Darcy yelped as Bucky lifted her of Steve and put her on he hands and knees next to his partner.

He didn’t even give her time to get comfortable before he dove in and began to eat her out.

And then his fingers entered her ass, teasing her and prepping her.

Steve took her hand and gave her a brilliant smile, his eyes still dilated with lust.

She could feel Bucky lapping up Steve’s cum, his fingers and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as her orgasm shook her.

Steve moved and Bucky took his place on the bed, pulling Darcy to him.

She sank onto him with a hiss of pleasure.

Oh god.

She felt Steve move behind her and she grinded against him, causing Bucky to moan.

Steve pushed into her and Darcy let out a sigh.

This had always been their favorite way to take her back home.

That’s when it all came crashing down on her.

Steve hadn’t even been dead for a day.

Bucky probably was dead.

As she prepared to stop she heard Bucky sigh.

“Look them our words.” His hands were running down her thighs and she realized the words were different.

_Miss? You alright ma’am?_

_Well then. Nice to meet you Dollface. This is better than I expected._

Darcy didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

She settled for the earth shattering orgasm she was pulled into moments later.

Steve came soon after and Bucky followed.

They laid there afterwords, tangled together.

All to soon Bucky ecused himself to pee and Steve left to make tea.

And that’s when the woman appeared.

Darcy scrambled back.

This woman was terrifying and she couldn’t figure out why.

She wasn’t threating looking.

Her hair was black and her skin deathly white.

Her eyes were dead.

“Too soon.” She said in a flat, emotionless voice.

The world went black.


	3. 2040

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember me setting saying I set up something... Welcome to the future guys! Introducing the Avengers!

When she came to she was in the middle of a cross walk with a car speeding towards her.

Fuck.

“MOVE!” A male voice shouted and Darcy felt herself being tackled out of the way.

Darcy blinked and looked at her savior.

He had curly black hair and familiar hazel eyes.

On his head was a silver band in his hair, wore a black body suit and a red, tattered poncho like scarf.

He looked like… Wanda?

“What the hell lady?” He hissed.

“I-I don’t know what happened.” Darcy stammered.

“You appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road and almost got hit by a car.” The boy hissed.

He got up and helped Darcy up.

She looked around.

Everything looked so… new.

The boy grabbed her hand and dragged her in an alley.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“Where am I?” She asked.

The boy furrowed his brow.

“New York City… Who are you?” He asked slowly.

Darcy opened her mouth to answer when Iron Man came flew into the alley.

“Yo Wiccan. You can save damsels in distress later dude. Shocker and Hyde is rampaging. Besides Hulkling will be super jealous.” He said.

No she took it back.

This was defiantly not Tony.

The costume was similar though.

Wiccan rolled his eyes and turned back to Darcy.

“Stay here. I want to help you.” He said and Darcy believed him.

He and the Iron Man rip-off took off out of the alley.

Darcy peaked out.

A man in a yellow costume, who could only be Shocker, was fighting with a blonde girl.

She was wearing blue shorts and a long sleeve shirt in the same shade blue.

Stars ran along the side and there was one big star on her chest.

It was similar to Steve’s uniform.

A blue mask covered her face and blue gloves covered her hands.

She punched Shocker and was shocked.

“Did you really think you could punch me and not get shocked?” He sneered.

“Nope. Just needed to get close.”

All of a sudden a woman appeared, no, grew on his shoulder, jumped, flipped and kicked him down before landing on the ground.

She was in a costume similar to the Ant-Man Costume.

Shocker went to get out.

“Yo JL, Hawkeye! You’re up!” The blonde shouted and an arrow came zooming at Shocker.

He caught it but it exploded in a flash of blinding light.

An object came flying out of nowhere and clocked Shocker in the head, knocking him out.

The object returned in the same direction and a boy grabbed it as he jumped of the building.

He was dressed like… The Winter Soldier?!?

WHAT?

The only thing missing was the metal arm.

Also he had Steve’s shield.

What the fuck?

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” The blonde sighed.

“Ok Mo- Whoa!”

The three jumped out of the way as a giant man came barreling down the street.

There was a kid dressed in black and green cling to the man.

“Loki!”

Wait.

What?

Loki?!?

A giant, blonde green boy came flying (with wings) down the street.

A boy with wings like Falcon came flying after the boy who could only be Hulkling.

A flash ran by and up the giant’s back and grabbed Loki.

Wiccan appeared in front of the monstrous man and blasted him back with red energy.

Iron Man-rip-off also appeared and blasted him as well causing him to fall down.

 “You got to be more careful kid.” He said as he put him on the ground.

Loki smiled bashfully.

Once again… What?

Once the two villains were carted off by the authorities Wiccan walked over to Darcy, his teammates following.

“Ma’am are you ok?” He asked.

The blonde openly gaped at her.

“What are you doing here? And why are you so young?” She asked, clearly shocked.

“Do I know you?” Darcy asked and the girl looked positively distressed.

“Calm down Miss America. She’s obviously confused. Maybe she got de-age.” The boy, JL, said.

“I did not get de-aged. I just don’t know where I am.” Darcy snapped.

“I told you that you’re in New York.” Wiccan said.

Darcy scoffed.

“I live in New York. This isn’t New York.” She said.

The Ant-Man rip of tilted her head to the side.

“When do you come from?” She asked.

Darcy blinked.

“2017.” She said and the group groaned.

“Time travel.” They said in unison.

“This is the year of 2040.” The Ant-Man rip-off said.

Oh.

She was in the future.

Fuck.

 

The group took her to an abandoned subway station.

“This is where we used to hang out before we became a legit group.” Falcon rip off explained.

“Cool. Now can you tell me what the fuck is going on?” Darcy asked.

“Well we’re the Avengers.” The blonde said proudly.

Darcy smiled.

These guys were the future defenders of Earth?

Seemed like Earth was in good hands.

“I’m Miss America.” The blonde said with a bright smile.

She turned to JL.

“That’s JL. Short for Justice Lad.”

Darcy couldn’t see the brunette boy’s eyes but she could practically feel them rolling.

“Hi! I’m Kid Loki!” The boy, who could be older than 13, greeted.

The Ant-Man rip off ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Hi I’m Stature!” She said brightly.

“That’s Hawkeye.” Miss America gestured to the only one of them Darcy hadn’t seen fighting.

He was a handsome guy who gave her a lazy smile that reminded her of his name sake.

Darcy’s heart hurt.

“Oh that’s Patriot.” The boy with Falcon’s wings waved.

The speedster ran circles around her.

“I’m Speed.” He yelled before running off.

Wiccan rolled his eyes.

“I’m guessing you’re Hulkling right?” Darcy asked the big, green guy.

The guy grinned bashfully at her.

“Yeah that’s Hulking and I’m Wiccan.” Wiccan said kindly.

The Iron Man rip off flew over.

“I’m Iron Man.” He said.

Darcy snorted.

“No you’re not. You’re more like an… Iron Lad.” She said and the group started laughing.

“Screw you guys.” The robotic boy said.

“Don’t be so grumpy Iron Lad. You should have known she’d know to call you that.” Wiccan teased.

Darcy smiled.

She hoped this was the real future.

She liked these kids.

“So what’s your real names?” Darcy asked.

They all shared looks.

“Umm… That’s probably not the best idea ma’am.” Hulkling said.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Ok Teddy.” She said and Hulking’s mouth hang open.

“How’d you know?” He asked and Darcy laughed.

“You’re a big green guy with blonde hair who runs around calling himself the Hulkling. How could I not know who you were?” She retorted.

Hulking sighed and he began to morph.

His appearance was basically a gender bent version of Pepper.

Teddy shot Miss America a pointed look.

She sighed and pulled off her mask.

“Hi mom.” She said softly and Darcy did the only thing she could think to do.

Launch herself at Sarah.

Only her daughter seemed to have the same idea and they crashed into each other, tumbling to the ground.

“You guys are ridiculous.” JL said as he took off his mask.

Darcy’s throat caught in her throat.

The face looking back at her could only be her and Bucky’s son.

But that wasn’t possible.

They had had him tested him in Wakanda.

They had made it to where Bucky couldn’t have kids.

“So the JL really stands for James Lewis.” He said with a smirk.

“So we make it out alive?” She asked.

They all looked confused.

“What do you mean Aunt Darcy?” Stature had removed her helmet to reveal the older face of Cassie Lang.

“Bucky survives Thanos.” Darcy said.

“Who?” Sarah asked.

“Thanos. Infinity Gauntlet. Killed all the Avengers but me and Bucky.” She tried again.

Patriot laughed.

“I can tell that’s wrong. You know considering my mom and dad were part of the Avengers before and after JL was born. Sam Wilson? Natasha Wilson? Ring a bell? I’m Eli Wilson.” He asked.

Darcy stared in horror.

Sam and Natasha were dead.

Natasha’s head had been blown off.

“That’s impossible.” She whispered as she sank to the ground.

Hawkeye knelt beside her.

“Darcy I can guarantee that the other Avengers are alive. You and Dad have gone and played pool the second Friday of every month.” He said.

But the only person she ever played pool with was…

“Who are you?” She whispered and Hawkeye chuckled.

“It’s me Nate Barton.”

She was in a parallel universe where everything was happy and good.

That was the only explanation as to why Nate Barton kneeling in front of her.

“You’re dead!” She exclaimed in horror.

“What?” He asked and Sarah clicked her tongue.

“Mom Nate isn’t dead. I can prove it.” She held out her arm and pulled up her sleeve to show the word _Sarah_ written on her forearm.

Nate did the same, though his said _Nate_.

“Who are the rest of you?” She asked frantically.

“Umm I’m Billy Maximoff and Speed is my twin brother Tommy.” Wiccan offered and Speed nodded.

Once again impossible.

Iron Lad’s face mask lifted to reveal the face of Pepper and Tony’s son.

“If you haven’t guessed I’m Howie Stark.” He said with a grin.

“Well I’m actually Loki. Loki Thorson. I just got reincarnated into the son of Thor. My mother is called Sif and my mom is known as Jane Foster.” Loki said with a flourish.

Darcy groaned.

“I’m in an alternate reality. Fuck.” She cursed.

“Look I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Eli said.

“Your mom’s head exploded and you father was cut in half.” Darcy deadpanned and Eli paled.

“How did you get transported here?” Billy asked thoughtful.

“Stephan Strange used the time stone to send me here. I’m supposed to ‘find the power you know not’.” She said.

The group shared a look.

“What?” Darcy demanded.

Sarah hesitated.

“While we were growing up you had this saying. ‘True power isn’t fond in strength; it’s found in what’s to come.’ We never understood what it meant but it always made us feel better.” The blonde said.

And it all suddenly made sense.

Strange hadn’t sent her to the past to fix the future.

And he hadn’t sent her to the future to get a weapon.

He sent her to see that they had a future.

And to create that future.

The dark haired woman appeared again and green light began to surround Darcy.

“Mom!” JL and Sarah cried.

“It’s ok! I’ll be fine! I love you!” Darcy assured and then they were gone and Darcy was tunneling through space.

‘Find what you needed?’ The dark haired woman’s voice asked.

“Yes.”


	4. YOUNG AVENGERS

This isn't a chapter but I wanted to let you guys know that I actually have an idea of who I would have play my rag tag group of Young Avengers. I know their not the cannon group but their the group I think would happen in my universe.

 

Iron Lad aka Robert Howard 'Howie' Stark (20) played by Jake T. Austin

 

 

Hulkling aka Theodore 'Teddy' Anthony Banner (24) played by Chord Overstreet

 

Patriot aka Eli Adrian Wilson (22) played by Corbin Bleu

 

Wiccan aka William 'Billy' Iona Maximoff (23) played by Darren Criss

 

Hawkeye aka Nathaniel 'Nate' Pietro Barton (25) played by Zac Efron 

 

Stature aka Cassandra 'Cassie' Lang (29) played by Emmy Rossum

 

Speed aka Thomas 'Tommy' Django Maximoff (23) played by Josh Hutcherson

 

Kid Loki aka Loki Thorson (13) played by Micheal Campion

 

Miss America aka Sarah Rebecca Rogers-Barnes (25) played by Skylar Samuels

 

Justice Lad aka James Lewis 'JL' Rogers-Barnes (22) played by Logan Lerman


	5. Unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapter to go guys!

Darcy found herself on an island floating in space. Thanos was on the other side and the dark haired woman was standing in front of him, looking up at him sadly.

The gauntlet was on a podium behind him.

“I did it!” The Alien said proudly.

“You wiped out reality Thanos.” The woman said flatly.

“For you! Now we can recreate it in our image Death! We can be together!” Thanos said.

Darcy resisted the urge to throw up.

She got going to extremes to be with the person you loved but destroying everything was ridiculous.

She crept over the gauntlet as Thanos continued to rant.

The woman Thanos called Death looked at her with her dead, black eyes and nodded.

Darcy slipped on the gauntlet and hid her arm behind her back.

“Thanos!” She shouted.

The Alien turned around and looked at Darcy incredulously.

“How are you here?! I destroyed your reality!” He growled.

Darcy looked at him darkly.

“I guess that some people are harder to erase than others.” She said.

Thanos growled.

“Like your husbands? The captain who sacrificed himself? Or maybe the other one? The one with metal arm? I took my time with him. Made him beg for death.” The blue man sneered.

Darcy let out an unimpressed sound.

“You’re mistaken Thanos. Bucky didn’t beg for death because he was in physical pain. He wanted to die to be with Steve. And he will be able” She said as she moved her arm from around her back.

Thanos’ eyes widened.

“No!” He shouted as she aimed it at him and fired a blast.

He crumpled to the ground and Death sat next to him.

Darcy walked over.

“It’s an interesting thing, the Infinity Gauntlet. It can destroy reality but it can also create it.” Death said as she looked down at Thanos’ body.

She almost looked sad.

Like a favorite toy was broken.

“So you’re Death?” Darcy asked as casually.

“Yes.” The woman said.

Well it’s not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to her.

“Sooooo… I can use this to change reality back?” She asked.

“To an extent. This world was created by Thanos using it to much. You can make little changes but not many. Not to much.” Death said.

Darcy thought of her friends… her family and smiled.

“I know what I want to change. To make better.”

Death blinked.

“You won’t be able to control the powers of the gauntlet Darcy Lewis. It will tear you apart. You’ll be changed. You and your puzzle will be different than before.” She said in her flat voice.

Darcy swallowed.

“It will be worth it. Whoever we become when this over will be fine.”

Darcy thought back to when Bucky had said everything would have been fine between her and Steve without him.

He had been right.

It would have but what they got had been so much better.

Great had been wonderful but she could settle for fine if they got to live.

Death reached up and took her armored hand.

“You are a true hero Darcy Lewis. For that a gift.”


	6. Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter... I'm excited and sad. This has been one of the first fanfictions I've ever finished and the reception to the Triad series is so much more than I thought it would be. Thank you guys so much for your support!

Darcy woke with a start.  
Where was she?  
She felt an arm drift over her and looked to the side.  
Steve.  
Bucky.  
They were there.  
They were alive.  
“Darcy?” Bucky mumbled as she shifted in the bed.  
“Go back to bed.” She whispered as she got out of bed.  
They were in the tower she realized as she looked out the window of their window.  
She didn’t understand.  
She shouldn’t be here with them.  
‘A gift.’ Death’s flat voice said in her mind.  
Darcy smiled.  
She was wondering if everyone would remember when she heard Steve and Bucky yell.  
“I’m alive!” Steve exclaimed as he ran his hands over where Thanos had shot him.  
“Me too!” Bucky said before tossing himself on Steve and kissing him.  
The looked at Darcy.  
“What happened?” They asked and Darcy shrugged.  
“I don’t really know. I managed to get Thanos’ gauntlet and then I used it to restore reality but Death said I was going to be erase or changed. I don’t…”  
And then it hit her.  
Her hands slid to her stomach.  
‘A gift.’ Death’s voice repeated.  
She got to keep that lovely future.  
“Darcy?” Steve asked.  
“I’m pregnant.” Darcy said tearfully as she thought of that beautiful future.  
“Pregnant?” Both men echoed.  
Darcy nodded.  
“A boy. His name will be James Lewis. I went into the past and we boned so now I get to have a Bucky baby.” She said before bouncing on the bed.  
Recognition crossed both their faces.  
“Did my words change?” Bucky demanded as he turned to try and see his words.  
They had.  
The trigger words were gone.  
“I can’t remember how to speak Russian!” Darcy said happily as she jumped.  
“Hey careful. That’s my kid in there.”  
Bucky grabbed her and made her stop bouncing.  
Darcy sighed.  
“You’re going to be worse than Steve aren’t you?” She asked as he nipped at her collar bone.  
“Damn straight. Now shut up and let us make love to you.” Bucky growled into her ear as Steve’s hands slid down her still flat stomach.  
Of course that’s when they phone rang.  
Darcy quickly answered it.  
“Hello?” She asked.  
“I think HYDRA perfected cloning.” Clint whispered into the phone.  
“What?” She asked.  
“I just woke up next to my wife. My dead wife. Been dead for over a year wife. And then I walk into my children’s room and they not dead too! Darcy something is wrong!” Clint hissed, terrified.  
Huh.  
Guess that explained it.  
“Clint do you remember them dying?” She asked calmly.  
“Of course.” He said.  
“Do you remember them not dying?” She asked.  
The phone went silent.  
“I… Yes. I remember the last two years. I… There are two sets of memories. What happened?” Clint breathed.  
“A miracle Clint. Now go get in bed with your wife, maybe have some really good sex if Laura is up to it and be thankful for what you have. I know I am.”  
Darcy hung up the phone and turned to her boys.  
“Now you were saying?” 

Only Avengers seemed to remember what happened.  
Natasha and Sam burst into the room soon after Darcy, Bucky and Steve had finished their morning love making session.  
Natasha was huge!  
“What the fuck is going on?!?” She growled.  
“I altered reality to fit my wishes.” Darcy offered.  
“And your wish was for me to be fucking pregnant?” She asked incredulously.  
Darcy shrugged.  
“I thought it was your wish would be.” She said with a grin.  
Natasha blinked before rushing Darcy and pulling her into a hug.  
“Thank you!” She whispered.  
Bruce, Tony and Pepper were their next visitors.  
All three looked content in a way that told Darcy exactly why they were not her first visitors.  
Teddy ran into the room after them and threw his chubby arms around Sarah.  
“Soooo this is weird.” Tony said as he stared at Bucky.  
“Yeah… Sorry I killed you parents.” Bucky mumbled.  
“Sorry I killed you arm.” Tony said.  
Bucky shrugged.  
“It’s cool. They made me a new one. It’s pretty neat.” He said and Tony’s eyes lit up.  
“Can I see?”  
The four groaned and rolled their eyes.  
“Is this real?” Wanda’s voice asked from the doorway.  
Her and Vision were standing there and holding two one year old boys.  
“Yeah. So you had babies?” Darcy crossed her arms.  
Wanda shrugged.  
“I didn’t in our other reality. Was kind of shocked to wake up with them.” The girl said.  
“They’re cute enough MTV. Put them down to play with the other snot faucets.” Tony said.  
Everyone glared at him but Wanda and Vision sure enough put down the babies.  
The one with white blonde hair that Darcy knew to be Tommy ran over while the dark haired one that she knew to be Billy approached at a more sedate pace.  
He walked up behind Teddy who was in front of some blocks.  
“Move!” He ordered.  
Teddy blinked and grinned.  
“Okay!”  
Pepper and Darcy shared a grin while Wanda’s eyes lit up.  
A while later Clint and his family showed up.  
“Thanks for saving my life.” Laura said as she wrapped Darcy in a hug.  
“Thanks for putting up with Clint.” Darcy said with a laugh.  
“Sarah!” Clint’s youngest, Nate, screamed at the sight of blonde girl.  
“NATE!”  
The ran into each other and fell, giggling.  
Darcy smiled.  
Yeah.  
This was great.


	7. Epiloge

New York City, New York 2040

Sarah Rebecca was having a weird day.

First Hyde and Shocker teamed up.

Then a crazy, younger version of her mother showed up, ranting about some dude named Thanos.

She needed a drink.

Unfortunately for her she was out of Asgardian liquor.

So she decided to settle for her mom’s homemade chocolate cookies.

She walked into the Brownstone that she grew up in and was greeted by the smell of slightly brunt chocolate.

Yes.

She found her mom in the kitchen, shaking cookies of a cookie sheet.

“Sarah!” She greeted, pulling the girl into a hug.

Her blue eyes gleamed happily.

She still looked young, with only a few wrinkles and a few streaks of gray through her hair.

“Hi mom. Where’s Dad and Papa?” Sarah greeted back warmly.

“Your Dad in his study and your father is in the living room. STEVE! BUCKY! OUR SPAWN IS HERE!” Darcy yelled and Sarah laughed.

Bucky was the first to show up.

“Hey doll.” He greeted, kissing her cheek.

Sarah giggled.

She knew that Bucky wasn’t her biological father but she’d had never treated him as such.

“Sarah! It’s been forever!”

Steve had appeared and pulled her into a hug.

“Dad I was here two nights ago.” Sarah reminded.

“Has it been that long?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and Darcy sighed.

“Honestly Steve. She almost twenty-five and getting married. She has her own life to live.” She said.

Bucky and Steve scowled and Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Honestly! You guys act like Nate not your favorite person in the world… That not related to you.” She added the last part quickly.

Darcy hummed.

“I saw that the ‘Young’ Avengers had to fight off a dual attack.” She commented, elistiting snickers from her soulmates.

Sarah groaned.

She hated when they were called that.

“Like you didn’t know.” She said and Darcy smiled.

“Of course. Why do you think I made cookies?” She asked with a grin.

Sarah took a cookie.

“So what’s the deal? Dad died? Nate died?” She asked.

“In another realty yes…. A lot of bad things happened Sarah.” Darcy said.

Sarah wanted to ask what had happened but then thought of the tired, sad woman who she had met that afternoon.

That woman had lost everything and it was written all over her body.

Then she looked at her mom.

She wasn’t that person.

So she decided to instead to be let it go.

“So I’m pretty sure Teddy is going to ask Billy to marry him. He took me to look at rings.”


End file.
